


Love Your Scars

by Rolomeus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Scars, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolomeus/pseuds/Rolomeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Bull haven't been able to be intimate for some time due to Krem recovering from top surgery. Just some post-coital fluff.<br/>EDIT 2: This was written before the game even came out! The last thing I want to do is invalidate Krem's individual trans experiences. With that in mind, I understand that if transitional procedures are available in Thedas (which they should be ugh) then I have no clue if Krem would choose to access those. This is closer to my own experience as a trans man than anything else. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I ended up here. All I really know is I love Krem and I love The Iron Bull and I thought I would love them together. Pretty fitting for my first fic on here. I have no one to blame but myself. Please enjoy and get on this stupid ship with me I need friends.
> 
> EDIT: Also I'd like to mention for you to comment if you have any problems with the way I've described Krem! I'm a trans man myself so this is purely based on my own feelings and interpretation but if you feel like I fucked up anything I will definitely go back and take a look at it. Thanks to all of y'all who have read and left kudos and everything! I'm probs gonna write a lot more of him in the future and any feedback or prompts sent my way would really help!

Krem and Bull collapsed onto their shared bedroll, sweaty and sated. Krem closed his eyes and breathed heavily, recovering from the exertion while Bull got up to get a wash cloth. He gave them both a cursory wipe down before Krem batted his hand away, urging him to lie down. He removed his harness and tossed it aside, making a mental note to wash it later. He then settled down onto Bull’s chest and the man put a large arm around him loosely.

“It was about time. I was beginning to think you’d leave me for the Chantry.” Bull remarked with a chuckle.

Krem rolled his eyes, “This time was out of necessity but you can go another month without if you wanna keep on talking.”

“Okay, let’s not get hasty here. I’m glad for you Krem, that you could finally get it done.” The mercenary stroked one of his large fingers along one of the scars on his lover’s chest. It was still red and slightly puckered, but the worst was passed. Now they were finally free to...exert themselves again.

The Iron Bull let out a sub vocal growl of approval, “Love your scars, my warrior.” He shifted on the bedroll to a point where he could mouth over his chest lightly, kiss his nipples now that Krem was comfortable enough with himself to allow him. The human sighed and stroked one of Bull’s horns idly, not up for anything just yet but enjoying the attention nonetheless. Bull made his way up to the other man’s collarbone and then turned his eyes upward to lock with Krem’s. “I missed this, but most of all I will relish seeing you in battle again; where you’re in your element. It was not the same without you. I’m surprised I don’t have new scars of my own without you to protect me.”

“You have thick skin, love.” He said with a smile, however it dropped quickly. Bull was about to ask what was the matter but his small human hands came to his face, fingers touching the scarred flesh around his eyepatch. The human’s eyes were sad and Bull made a grab for his wrist, then pressing the small palm against his mouth. 

He looked at Krem, his brow pinched, “I would lose the other one too if it meant your safety, Kadan.” he murmured. The Qunari leaned down and kissed his warrior’s forehead.

Krem held Bull’s face in his hands and with a watery smile said, “I know, Bull.”


End file.
